Autobots to the Rescue!
Log Title: Autobots to the Rescue! Characters: *Blast Off *Brawl *Dust Devil *Imager *Swindle *Optimus Prime *Arcee *Vortex *Springer Location: Internment Camp Pi - Praxus Date: August 10, 2015 Summary: Autobots, as well as neutrals from all over Praxus, have been captured and put to work in Internment Camp Pi. Springer has allowed himself to get captured to work from the inside, and before his inhibiter claw was affixed he was able to leak out information about the camp. Category:2015 Category:I Like Pi TP Category:Logs As logged by Brawl - Monday, August 10, 2015, 5:52 PM Internment Camp Pi - Praxus :When Megatron briefly took over Praxus prior to his exodus from Cybertron 4 million years ago, he established Internment Camp Pi, a labor camp situated in Praxus where captured Autobots are made to dig a tunnel to the planet's core. Access to the mining area goes through a large, central tower, which is surrounded by the barracks the Autobots are locked up in between shifts. Each set of barracks is cut off from the others by two laser fences and a pathway the guards utilize for surveillance and to pick up prisoners for their shifts. At various locations inside the camp, towers stand, among which the Decepticon High Command Aerie, where the various Decepticon guards live and from which further surveillance occurs. One large laser fence surrounds the entire camp, and in addition to being locked up, the Autobots not at work are kept in line with inhibitor claws. Brawl is but one of the many guards abusing - er, keeping an optic on the Autobots and neutrals working in the mines. He has his electron gun in one hand, and a remote in the other, with which he occasionally shocks a slave through their inhibitor claw, supposedly to make them work faster, but really just because he's bored and he thinks it's fun. Many of the guards are on the ground level with Brawl amongst the miners themselves, while others watch and monitor from the Decepticon High Command Aerie above. Springer is one of the slaves working in the mines. He's obviously been beaten, gouged, hastily patched, and then sent right back into the mines. An inhibitor claw is fitted across his broad chest, disrupting access to his battle computer, radio, and weapons systems, but it hasn't keep Springer from keeping up his situational awareness even as he's forced to work with barely enough energon to lift his pickaxe. Other miners surround him, some giving him hostile looks and keeping as much distance as possible. Apparently in just the short time Springer's been here he's already made enemies amongst the other slaves. Off in the distance, a V12 engine roars as Optimus Prime leads the cavalry to liberate the camp. "Hit them hard, and hit them fast." he says as he shifts gears and picks up more speed. Steering right for the main gate, his pedal hits the floor as he intends to smash right through it. Swindle is standing near Brawl, doing the guard duty thing. "This is making us lotsa energon, isn't it?" he asides to Brawl. He keeps his eyes on the slaves to make sure they don't try anything funny. Arcee is in her vehicular mode, driving along with the rest of Optimus Prime's caravan. Today, she's energized by the stakes, as well as the fact that Springer's involved in this prison camp. It's an emotional investment, but she chooses to let those emotions fire her up rather than hold her back. Today, she isn't thinking about the odds. Maybe she has more in common with the Wreckers than some give her credit for. Every Decepticon gets duty assignments at one of the prison camps from time to time. Some despise it for taking them away from the glory filled battlefield. Others, like Brawl, just enjoy taking out their boredom on the wrecks forced to endure working conditions that would make third world sweatshops wet themselves in apall. It took a certain twisted individual to not only enjoy it, but take a distinct professional pleasure in it as well. And that is where Vortex comes in, whom is the likely source of many of the triplechanger's wounds. A chance to practice his specialty on a Wrecker's legendary endurance was more than the Combaticon could pass up. Right now he was standing behind Springer, occasionally jabbing what amounts to an oversized cattle prod with a blade strapped to it into various open wounds. "Work harder! Work faster! Or is that so-called bravado of yours finally feeling the cripple of despair crackling through your servos?" We said professional. We never said he was being -sane- about it. Blast Off is just standing there, TOTALLY just minding his own business, guarding prisoners and doing generally Combaticon-ish things, not even /torturing/ anyone- when suddenly the world explodes. Or at least he does. Ok, maybe he doesn't, but it kind of feels that way, when the rather flimsily-armored Combaticon takes a direct hit from none other than Optimus Prime himself. "GAHHH!!!" It sends him flying off the top of the gate he was perched on and landing in an undignified heap not far away. And he lies there like that a moment before violet optics online again and he pushes himself up. "Intruders!!!!!" Comes the belated and rather obvious response, and he draws his ionic blaster up even as he leaps back into the safety (?) of the air. He radios all the Decepticons in camp, just in case they somehow missed all this. << Intruders, we have intruders. We have.... we have Optimus Prime! I'm drawing a bead now... I'll show that glorified Autofool what happens when you attack ME. >> The Combaticon sniper hovers in mid-air with a haughty sniff, aiming on the shining bulk that is Optimus Prime- then firing square at his chest! >> Blast Off misses Optimus Prime with X-Ray-Laser . << Vortex glances up for a moment as the sound of gunfire roars at the gates of the camp and Blast Off starts shouting over the radio. "Well well well." He gives a good hard kick to Springer's backside to shove the shackled Wrecker to the wall. "Sounds like your whiney little friends came for you after all. Not that they will ever succeed. But the sentiment is touching.... if I cared." The slave miners certainly heard it too. "The Autobots.. came?!" Most of them had given up on a rescue, so it doesn't really matter if they are the actual targets or not. Several start to get up. "The Autobots! Freedom! At laAAAAAGGGH!" And the would be revolter gurgles up what little energon he has before slumping forward on the blade shoved through his midsection. Callously Vortex uses a heel to shove him off the rotor-blade. "Unless anyone else wants to see Primus personally tonight, I suggest you get your afts back to work." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Get us a headcount, Blast Off. Unlike this so-called Wrecker, Optimus Prime is not foolish enough to tarnish our doorstep alone." As Optimus crashes the gate, Arcee is following right behind, and the pink femme quickly transforms to root mode to begin strafing the Decepticons she's able to see in the camp. She's careful not to shoot indiscriminately, as there are plenty of miserable prisoners here who have suffered enough. And...after a cursory glance, there's no sign of Springer. Not yet, anyhow, but she's not worried; this place is getting liberated /now/. She spots Swindle and strafes in his direction, hoping to draw him away from the prisoners. "Hey slimeball, over here!" >> Arcee misses Swindle with Pistol . << Brawl reacts a little slowly to the alarm, staring a dumbly a moment before finally dropping the inhibiter claw control and starting to move towards the gate. He charges his energon gun, getting ready to shoot the first Autobot he sees. In this case, most of the Autobots are through the gate before he arrives, so that Autobot is Imager, pulling up the rear. Brawl brings up his pistol, shouting, "You Autobots made a big mistake coming here! We're gonna mop you up, then put you to work! Bwah ha ha ha!" He opens fire on Imager. >> Brawl misses Imager with Laser . << Dust Devil is on the ground near Springer. Not that he's easily recognizable. He's been gone for a while and his lovely habit of disappearing and not showing up has bit him in the aft since no one knew to look for him. Apparently the conditions of the camp have gotten to him as he's scooping up the dust, sand and spilt energon on the ground and making a pile of it.....rather close to Vortex's feet. Apparently he's been collecting the oil and energon laden debris for a while. Unhooking a electrical line from his forearm, he reaches over to touch off the explosive mix. Swindle ducks as Arcee makes her appearance and attacks. "HEY! I'm not a slimeball! I'm a TRUE AND HONEST entrepreneur!" He fires back at the pink femme. "You're thinking of Blot!" >> Swindle strikes Arcee with Gyro-Gun . << >> Arcee temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Combaticon B-Naught Blast Off says, "Optimus...*cough* Prime..... how the SLAG did I miss?....Uh. Yes. Prime and...I see Arcee and... two other Autofools. 4 Autobots total?" <> Blast Off says, "Optimus...*cough* Prime..... how the SLAG did I miss?....Uh. Yes. Prime and...I see Arcee and... two other Autofools. 4 Autobots total?" The hovercraft that is Imager glides into the camp as wreckage clatters from the exploding gate. "Heh....Awesome." Her front lights flicker as she enters the camp last. It wasn't so much that she intentionally dodged Brawl, she was just a slow moving target, it was the large piece of flaming....wait, why was the gate flaming? wreckage that smashed to the ground between she and Brawl that shouldered the blow, shattering from the Combaticon's impact. :The Femme stands up, both sides of the hovercraft folding down, the front bumper becoming her shoulder pauldrons. She draws the big solar array off her back, now a shield. "Great...I get the retread-head....Fine. Yo ugly.. Imma..." She pauses, << Cripes how do I insult something so stupid.... >> She draws her plasma shotgun, cracking off a round as she advances forward, "Yer Maker's got three gears an two of em are in reverse!" The black techcar splits apart in the middle, the solar array shattering into four fins, and the Bot within standing up from a kneeling base. >> Imager strikes Brawl with Laser . << Optimus Prime ducks Blast Off's return shot. "Take them offline fast, Autobots." he shouts to his troops as he aims at Blast Off again. "It's time to take out the trash." he snarls as he unleashes another hail of cannon fire at the Combaticon. >> Optimus Prime misses Blast Off with Beam-Laser . << Springer is kicked into the wall, his multiple gouges and stab wounds opening up again, causing what little energon he has left to run out of his body in a multitude of rivulets. Nonetheless he grins, slashing a smile to the other prisoners. "What did I tell you?" he said, as the commotion ramps up near the gate. However, that smile quickly fades as Vortex callously kills another prisoner. "You... bastard," Springer gasps, using human vernacular as he tries to pull himself to his feet to physically charge Vortex, straining against the limitations of his inhibiter claw in the process. However, the beatings he's taken and the torture-of-a-thousand-cuts from Vortex are just too much, and Springer falls to his knees, cursing and doing all his can just to stay conscious. Blast Off ...misses??!! WHAT. How can he //MISS//? He is the best sniper this side of Cybertron! This is an outrage! This is unacceptable! This is.... slag, /this is/.... time to stop being indignant and time to start paying more attention. Ahem. Yes. The shuttleformer is still wheezing a little from the damage as he shifts position mid-air to try to fire again. A black hand reaches down to brush off a seared section of armor as he frowns under his faceplate. He got taken off guard, is all. They snuck up on him. Yes, the /semi truck/ SNUCK UP on HIM, OK?? He's still grumbling to himself about that when he hears Prime talk about "taking out the trash" and he glances up- and this time the Combaticon shuttle's usually much faster reflexes act the way they should. It's a good thing, too, he can't tolerate a lot of hits. He veers sharply to the left, spinning in mid-air to avoid Prime's shot. "I beg your PARDON!" he manages to protest even as he aims his blaster again. "You are confusing *sophistication* and *class* with refuse. You want trash, allow me to demonstrate it- as YOU become it!!" @With that, he fires another shot. >> Blast Off strikes Optimus Prime with Ionic-Blaster . << Alas, Springer finally succumbing to the days of torment comes at a time when Vortex can only briefly savor it. He will just have to review all the recordings later to enjoy the experience all over again. Maybe let his brothers watch, too. It'll be like home movies. Just a lot more viscerous and cruel. Vortex turns his attention from the crumpled Springer to the other Autobot nearby scraping at the ground. "Pathetic." He attempts to use his foot to shove DD away from his little pile. "Get on your feet so you can die like a proper mech, you spark of a glitch." >> Vortex misses Dust Devil with Bash. << Dust Devil is having a hell of a time getting the pile lit and trying to not make it obvious to what he's doing. Springer falling nearby gives him a chance to give the greenish mech a slight grin. "I suggest ya duck and cover....." However that's when Vortex notices him. He quickly tries to reroute systems so that he can get his pile to light....just as Vortex comes after him. "Aw slag..." >> Dust Devil strikes Vortex with Throw. << Arcee attempts to leap out of the way, but she's a microsecond too late, and Swindle's gyro-gun manages to clip her in the leg. A power-surge momentarily lights up her armor's exterior, and then...? She keels over on the ground, uttering some spicy Cybertronian oaths that would even make the Wreckers blush in embarrassment. In short, she isn't happy about being incapacitated at a time like this. It's...probably not a good idea to anger the pink lady during a prison camp break when 'her mech' is involved. Brawl stops at the insult from Imager, looking confused. "What does that even mean?" he yells, seeming to get angrier about his own confusion than about the laser shot from Imager that barely even registers with him as it leaves a small scorch mark on his olive-green chest. "Are you making fun of me?" he shouts, slowly becoming aware of the obvious. "I'll kill you!" he screams, charging Imager directly and lashing his free hand straight at her face. >> Brawl misses Imager with Optic Gouge. << "You want slimeball? I'll give ya slimeball," Swindle mutters, as he fires at Arcee again, for good measure. >> Swindle strikes Arcee with Grenade. << :Brawl. The Combaticon's strength was legendary, his cannon turrets able to rip apart ships with their sonic payload. And with that strength and power comes attitude. The big tankformer comes lumbering up in a clash of titans, a fight Imager was pretty certain she wasn't going to win. Still she provoked him, keeping him occupied while the big Bot did his thing. > Imager strikes Brawl with Bash. << Optimus Prime takes Blast-Off's ionic blaster round, but shrugs if off. "It'll take more than that to send me to the scrap heap." he says, flipping his cannon to a higher power level. "Let's turn up the heat, shall we? That's how you melt down scrap." The rifle is raised and fired once again. >> Optimus Prime strikes Blast Off with Rapid-Fire . << Springer's optics widen, and he brings up his powerful arms just in time to shield his face as *WHOMP* Dust Devil sets off his makeshift attack. Springer looks away, squinting his optics as the edge of the flame washes over him, setting fire to a few of the little energon rivulets, which burn little lightning-bolt designs all over his flesh. Springer coughs, clearing out his cooling vents, and smiles though the pain. "Nice, Dusty. I'm impressed." He tries to stand again, but if anything, he's even weaker than before. THAT'S BETTER. Blast Off hits his target, which is fitting for the best sniper this side of Cybertron! The Combaticon would preen about it, too, but even he knows this really isn't the time. Not yet, at least. Get the job done first, THEN gloat. And if he offlined Optimus Prime, the Autobot's LEADER? Now that would certainly be gloat-worthy! And surely if anyone can, HE can. He's a magnificent, mighty Combaticon space warrior, after all. Yes! He- He really needs to stop counting his petro-eggs before they hatch. Visions of glory dance through his head, not leaving enough space in the *stay out of Optimus Prime's gun* section of his cerebro-circuits. It costs him, too. Dearly. He sees the shot, and used to simply darting out of the way he lurches to the right this time- but doesn't count on Prime's shooting skills. Seems Blast Off isn't the only skilled shot here now. He doesn't get out of the way fast enough and the shot tears through his left shoulder. "Aiiigh!!" Prime may shrug it off, but Blast off isn't built for these kind of hits. The shot sends him flying back. As he spins away, there's a loud *HUFFFF* from the Combaticon as he transforms. Slag this all. In shuttle mode maybe he'll be able to do what he needs to. The shuttle soars upward, wing-mounted lasers aiming down at Prime. << It will take more than THAT to melt me down. I'll give you one thing, you can at least *shoot*, something most of your Autofool army doesn't seem to know how to do. But *I* am still better than you! >> He fires another round! Blast Off falls vertically, his arms folding over his head. His legs join together, his wings come forward and Blast Off becomes a shuttle. >> Blast Off strikes Optimus Prime with Laser . << When Dust Devil moves to avoid his foot Vortex gets a good look at what he was scrambling about on the ground, but it's too late as the spark is already set off. And while hardly the sort of blast you would expect from a bomb, with the element of surprise it's still enough to knock Vortex on his aft. The downside is that he doesn't stay there and is quickly on his feet. Some of the other Decepticon guards aren't so lucky, having been knocked offline by the shock. "Tch. Just for that, -all- of you will die tonight." The chainguns spin to life as he raises his arms and opens fire in a sweeping volley across one side of the mine. Dust Devil may be quick enough to get out of the way since he's not focusing specifically on him. Many of the nameless prisoners.... are not. Vortex doesn't seem to particularly care who is mowed down before him. >> Vortex strikes Dust Devil with Ballistic . << <> Arcee's momentarily helpless to do anything but watch, as Swindle lobs a grenade at her. Parts of her armor fly off, but it doesn't seem to deter her from raging hard against the sneaky Combaticon. If anything, she gets so angry that the stun effect manages to wear off. "WHY YOU LITTLE...!" Leaping to her feet, she draws her sword out of subspace and begins going after Swindle. "You get back here this *instant!* Take me to the mining area NOW, or so help me, I'll stab you full of so many holes you'll look like the fountain in Tyger Pax's main square!" She jabs at him to show it isn't just an idle threat, but instead it's a promise. >> Arcee strikes Swindle with Electro-Sword. << Brawl makes a small 'uh' sound as he's bashed with Imager's shield. His optic band narrows. "I'll show you vocalize!" he yells, in what for him is a clever comeback. Still gripping the pistol in his hand, his basically ignores it, raising both fists overhead and yelling out a bellow of pure fury. He brings his fists down hard at the taller femme, trying to smash hard enough to break through her shield, if necessary. >> Brawl strikes Imager with Bash. << Dust Devil scrambles to his feet, trying to protect the other miners. He is blasted and is knocked back, landing nearby Springer. "Dammit....sorry." He'd already been low on energon so he's not bouncing back up right away. <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Blast Off, Swindle, status?" <> Combaticon Vortex doesn't bother asking Brawl because he knows what kind of answer he would already get, if any. <> Blast Off says, "Optimus Prime isn't so tough. He needed a few more ventilation holes... I'm being so kind as to give him some. *sudden wheeze and crackle of damaged metal*" <> Leo Getz Swindle says, "Ugh, I just got clobbered!" Swindle acks as he's stabbed and transforms to Jeep mode. Well, at least that still works after the skewering. He races away from Arcee, then spins and tries to pot shot her from afar. Swindle no like stabbity stabbity! Swindle's body begins to Alter its size and shape as it lowers to the ground to become a military jeep. >> Swindle misses Arcee with Scatter-Blaster . << :WHAT WOULD IRONHIDE DO IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS? Imager staggers down to her knees from the blow to her shield, while the big piece of metal was there to keep her functional, she had an irrational fondness for it. Brawl's strength was more than she could ever muster, and he just took her to her knees. She grunts, reeling a bit as Brawl no doubt sets up his next attack. She holds the shield up over her head as the Combaticon musters another savage overhead blow to her shield. On the bright side, she mused, he was attacking her at her strongest. :"I spy with my little optic..." She muses, as she fumbles for her shotgun, which had clattered to the ground from the initial hit. She grasps at it as her frame shudders under the second impact, then draws it up to fire it point blank into Brawl's chassis. "a weak spot!" :HE'D KNOCK EM SENSELESS, O'COURSE! >> Imager strikes Brawl with Shotgun . << Optimus Prime is hit yet again, but again, shrugs off the hit. He switches modes on his rifle, and it shifts into something resembling a rocket launcher. "Houston, we have a problem.." he says as he sends the projectile sailing towards Blast Off. >> Optimus Prime strikes Blast Off with Rocket. << Blast Off is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Springer finally manages to struggle to his feet, just in time to see Vortex start to mow down innocent miners. Springer half-stumbles forward, trying to place himself in between Vortex and the rest of the prisoners. "All of you!" he yells to the other miners. "Move! We'll take care of this psycho!" 'We'll' might be too strong of a word - Dusty seems to be doing all of the heavy lifting. As Dust Devil gets shot, Springer moves behind him, trying to help Dusty up in an attempt to do something besides bleed all over the ground. While Dusty was clever enough to trick Brawl into damaging his inhibiter claw, giving him more freedom of movement, Springer is still hampered by his, and that plus his injuries are making him much less effective. "S'OK," he reassures Dust Devil quietly, "the others are on their way. We'll get these people medical attention soon." Springer looks up at Vortex, and says much more loudly, "Why don't you leave the kid alone and pick on someone your own size?" Trying carefully to move Dust Devil aside, Springer taunts the Combaticon interrogator, trying to establish optic contact and distract Vortex away from Dusty. "Worthless sympathies. They all would of succumbed eventually." With the flat response Vortex turned back to the important Autobots still, partially, standing. "But if you are so willing to follow them into the pits..." Vortex pulls out on of his rotor-blades, faint light of the mine glinting off the edges. Unlike the purposely dull and rusty tools he used for his trade, the sword was kept in immaculate killing condition. "I shall let him endure watching your argony before he joins you!" A charging thrust aims the blade directly for the Wrecker's midsection... though it's not a killing blow, even in Springer's condition. It's all about the suffering and anguish he can still put his victim through before hand. Blast Off will get those gloating rights YET, just you wait and see! He's heard Optimus Prime is hard to hit. HA! He's not that hard... not when you're an amazing sniper on the level of the Combaticon. Yes, he'll be the one to bring Prime down. Though smelt it all, if he could just stop getting *hit himself* that would make it a lot easier. He doesn't want to admit it, but his flimsy armor makes him just about a paper napkin- and he's already hurting. he usually dodges so MUCH better than this though.... but this IS the leader of the Autobots for a reason, as he finds out to his chagrin as Prime aims again- and connects. It's one shot too many, this one causing massive damage. Explosions and electrical shortouts knife through all of his systems, then with one final KABOOM the shuttle wobbles, wavers.... and then nosedives to the ground. << Gahhhhhh....*crackle*ztttt* >> Blast Off's radio goes dead upon impact, and the shuttle lies in a smoking mess. Now HE looks like slag. >> Vortex strikes Springer with Slash. << Dust Devil isn't much able to do anything. Yeah his claw is damaged but that doesn't help him move all that much. He's low on energon so he can't pull up his forcefield to help. And here Vortex is inviting Springer to be a shishkabob. He reaches out a hand as he shouts a bit louder than normal....well with more resonance...or something. Okay this is new. "SPRINGER!!!" >> Dust Devil critically strikes Vortex with Sonic Blast ! << "Alright, FINE. Run. ...Ugghhhh. Whatever." Arcee watches Swindle transform and put some distance between them, then she quickly takes cover behind a partition barrier wall as he takes a few pot-shots. Still fueled by anger, Arcee places her sword back into subspace, and she makes the decision to let Swindle go on his way, there just isn't time to go after him. She then glances around the vicinity quickly, locating a wide makeshift path that she's seen countless times in many places on Cybertron...this is a mining access road, as it's been hastily constructed for large transports. Arcee follows this path until she comes across the mines, and she follows the desperate shouting of the miners to the grim scene of abuse and treachery. Her optics narrow, and she draws her pistols on Vortex. "Free these prisoners now, or face the consequences," she shouts as she targets the interrogator. "You're outnumbered and reinforcements are coming, give up /now/!" Okay, she's reaching just a little bit, but at least /most/ of that is the truth. >> Arcee strikes Vortex with Heavy Laser . << Brawl grunts as Imager shoots him in the abdomen. She did indeed find a weak spot - that hurt. He glowers at her darkly, and then yells, "You really shouldna done that." He draws back his arm, and starts hammering his fists at her - attacking her shield first, and if can knock it away, her body next. He advances like the fighting machine he is, throwing punch after punch relentlessly, trying to find a weakness he can exploit to break through and beat his opponent into foil. >> Brawl strikes Imager with Hammer-Punch. << Swindle turns his attention to the green machine. "Hey, you're not getting away," he says, leveling his gyro gun at Springer menacingly. >> Swindle strikes Springer with Gyro-Gun . << Springer is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. >> Springer temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Imager puts a foot behind her to brace, Brawl's strength actually helping push her back to stand. He drives his fist into her shield, which groans in protest. Imager actually looks alarmed enough that she looks at it to check it out. "You overgrown toolkit if you broke it I'm g...." And then Brawl hits her right in the nose. She covers her mouth as she steps back again, dismay on her faceplate. She splits into her hovercraft mode quickly, her jets pushing her away from Brawl, "This ain't retreatin' this is tactics you...binary...jerkcon." Okay her insults need work. >> Imager retreats from the area, leaving itself open to Swindle, Optimus Prime, Arcee, Vortex, Springer, Dust Devil, and Blast Off. << Optimus Prime meanwhile starts to evacuate the barracks after sending Blast Off into the Cybertron surface. "Head out of the camp, you'll find forces waiting to get you out of the area." he says as the gumbies start fleeing. Springer arghs as he's stabbed through the midsection, a clean slice that hit a major pain center while leaving him alive and standing to experience it. Any hopes of luring Tex to damage his inhibitor claw are dashed - Tex is a lot smarter than Brawl, and more selective with his hits, slicing Springer into further agony while leaving his inhibitor claw intact. But at least Springer draw Tex's attention away from Dusty and the others, which was his primary goal. "Nice," Springer repeats, spitting out some of the energon gurgling up into his mouth. "Now why don't you give me back my sword and we can make this interesting?" Fat chance, but if he can keep Tex's attention on him it might give the others a chance to get away or at least live long enough to get rescued, even if Springer doesn't. Then Dusty does his rebel yell, and even Springer is taken aback at the shout, surprised enough that in his damaged state he almost falls. However, that's the moment he sees Arcee, and smiles. The Pink Badaft is here. Everything is going to be all right - until Springer is shot by Swindle. Overtaxed even beyond his impressive limits, Springer finally falls, crumpling to the ground, nearly lifeless. Vortex was just yanking his blade back out of Springer when Dust Devil starts screaming. To the point that it actually hurts -him-. "Gah, not the screams of agony I anticipated!" Arcee barges in and gets a few good shots as well, leaving the Combaticon's form cracked and splintered, even as he raises his blade. "I'm surprised it took you this long to crawl down into this hell to try and help them." Springer is probably planning some sort of heroic reprive... which is cut short by the Swindle Inquisition that no one was expecting. "Timely as ever." Though he's probably going to get charged for the assist later. Whatever. "Allow me to assist you with taking out you useless trash." After which Vortex picks up the smoldering remains of what was Springer and throws it at Arceee. >> Vortex strikes Arcee with Throw. << Dust Devil is pretty wasted and doesn't think he's got another shout for help in him. He watches helplessly as Springer is tossed. That leaves him kinda stuck. He tries to inch his way toward the direction of the Autobots while the combaticon is distracted. Arcee *oofs*, as the deadweight of Springer is hurled at her and hits her head-on. She can't really catch him, because...well, he's kind of a chunk in comparison with her, so she just falls beneath his weight. After a moment, she manages to get out, and she begins pulling Springer by the arm, dragging him along the ground. "You'll see, they're en route, you have nothing left here!" she retorts to Vortex boldly. "Prisoners...you are prisoners no more! You're FREE now." While she can't destroy every inhibitor she sees, she does try and round up some of the miner prisoners. Noticing Dust Devil, she pulls him over toward where she's dragged Springer, and she radios for an evac. <> Combaticon Vortex snorts. "Let them have the worthless wrecks." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "It's just more of their resources to waste helping them." <> Leo Getz Swindle says, "I want a return on my investment! Or at least the insurance!" <> Combaticon Vortex says, "We can raid Blast Off's wine cellar while he's in medical." <> Leo Getz Swindle says, "I definitely want some wine for this." Brawl stands there and laughs as Imager pulls her tactical withdrawal, figuring he's won - not realizing until he's nearly overrun that Prime's forces have taken down the shielding. With Arcee's urging, the captive miners are fleeing faster than the remaining guards can round them up and pursue. Brawl looks around, confused, as dozens of grimy and exhausted Autobots and neutrals are suddenly energized by the specter of freedom, and pour past him, nearly knocking him down in the process. "Hey!" Brawl yells ineffectually. "Come back!" Loud as he is, he's ignored by the fleeing former captives, some of which remembers Dusty and Springer's assistance and helps Arcee drag them to safety in the chaos of the prison break. Arcee's evac soon arrives, loading injured prisoners into transports and doing what they can for those tortured and mangled by Vortex. The internment camp has been breached - for now the Autobots have saved the day. Swindle picks up the pieces of Blast Off and hauls him back to repair bay. Brawl helps Swindle with his poor, spaghettified brother, and the Combaticons escape.